Secrets
by Thebloodykirby
Summary: Everyone has a secret they'd like to keep hidden. For Genji, it would be his embarrassing crush on one Dr. Angela Zeigler. One day, on Valentine's day, Genji wants to confess his emotions in the most over the top way possible. However, his plans go awry once he finds out Mercy's hidden secret. WARNING: GORE AND BLOOD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


Ah, Mercy, an angel with a very fitting formal and informal name. Dr. Angela Zeigler was truly an angel. A sight to behold and a source of jealousy to any girl who happened to behold her natural beauty. Lord have Mercy on Genji's soul, for he had fallen madly in love with her. Almost every person who she has treated has fallen in love with the doctor: Soldier 76, Genji, Pharah, the list goes on to people outside of Overwatch. Well...except for one person, a person who had managed to somehow hate her, Reaper. That doesn't matter, Reaper was a bad guy when he was Reyes. No need to be worry about him.

Valentine's Day was coming up and almost everyone was ecstatic. People were asking each other out left and right before even stepping foot into February. Lucio confessed to Hana on February first, Genji assumed he couldn't hold his feelings in for another two weeks. Then there was Tracer taking her girlfriend out for a nice dinner a week before valentines. And finally, Hanzo finally manned up and asked out McCree on the tenth. Genji decided to wait before giving Mercy her surprise, waiting to see what all the other competitors were preparing for her. 76 was going to give her chocolates, a cliche but effective gift. Fareeha was going to get two tickets to the Bahamas, but she was broke so she decided to get Angela a bouquet and the largest box of chocolates she could afford. Genji, on the other hand, had something very special he would do.

The night before valentine's, Genji would hide in Angela's room and wait till she woke up at dawn, then would shower her with teddy bears, roses, and confections until she was knees deep in chocolates and balloons. It would be perfect. Genji would even turn his lights from green to red to symbolize his love and passion for the healer. It was a flawless and beautiful plan that would totally not end in a slap to the face and her accusing him of being a weirdo.

It was 12AM and Genji decided to enact his plan right then. He rigged her ceiling to drop all the presents and confetti, and with just a click of the button everything would rain down right in front of her. Luckily for him, she had a rather difficult night and had stayed up later than usual. How noble and dedicated she is to a field as complicated as medicine and nano-biology. Finally, after getting nice and snug under her bed, he turned off his lights and waited. He was ready to wait the entire night through just to impress her in the break of dawn. Once he had gotten comfortable in the tiny space, he found something right next to his head, a little red book.

It must be her journal, Genji thought. The cyborg ninja dood had cringed. This was going to be a tough night if he was going to resist grabbing the book and reading it all the way through. Genji was never a big reader, but this book kept gnawing in the back of his brain and had begged him to read it. It had no locks or gimmicks, just a plain book. It would be so easy to just pick it up and read about what was most likely her interests and angelic doctor might've even spent a minute or two writing about her never-ending and passionate love for Genji.

Genji's supposed will of steel had broken, he couldn't resist not reading the book any longer. The first couple of pages weren't nothing too new. Just some medicinal garbage he didn't understand and techno-babble that was too complex for him to grasp. What was interesting was that Angela had first written in the book in her first days in Overwatch, as it was a welcome gift given to her by Winston. Genji didn't get anything cool when he first got into Overwatch, all he got was a big fat pile disappointment when he found out Hanzo worked there too. Despite the fact that most of the contents of the books were things he didn't understand, he kept on reading for whatever reason.

Nothing new, he thought. Everything here was just boring or ununderstandable. That is, once he had gotten to the 50th page. Angela had started writing about how she had absolutely loathed Reyes. How he was a thorn in her side and wouldn't go away.

 **Monday, 10:00PM, April 4th**

 **That stupid Reyes, he keeps getting in the way! Apparently my services are "too risky" to enact. Not my fault the riskiest way to perform a brain surgery was is the most efficient! What does he know anyway? He's a commander, not a surgeon. I almost lost a patient due to his inane blabbering about safety precautions. One time I had accidently left a syringe in a patient's kidney because he would not shut up and I couldn't focus! If he doesn't like my services, I could just leave and never come back...but the pay here is too good to pass up...God Dammit, I wish he would just die already.**

Genji was taken back, he had never seen this kind of hostility to one person displayed by the angelic healer. Was this how she truly felt about Genji? Or any other people in the HQ? Genji absolutely had to read more.

 **Tuesday, 12:01AM, April 5th**

 **If I didn't hate Reyes before, I certainly do now. I can't believe he actually didn't let me go on a mission with Morrison, the nerve. How does he not trust me? I'm at the top of my field. There is no way I'm too untrustworthy to go onto a simple little mission with Morrison. I can defend myself just fine with my pistol, I don't need his guidance. I swear to whoever's watching over us that if he makes one more misstep with me, I would make it my goal to make sure he never came out of the next mission alive. I could so easily sabotage his death in so many ways.**

 **Wendseday, 5:08PM, April 6th**

 **He actually did it, for the love of God he had done it. Reyes made me snap. He's jealous of mine and Morrison's friendship, isn't he? I wish I could slit his throat open and watch the blood seep out of his wound. Oh, it would be so lovely to see his helpless face stare up to me as I see the defeat and regret in his eyes. The sight of the blood slowly trickling down the knife as I make his death as slow and painful as possible. I would come close and whisper in his ear about everything I wanted to say. The shock on his face would be the best part. He would never see it coming, the bastard.**

Genji had almost thrown the book away as he read that passage. He could feel blood on his hands as he witnessed Angela's drive to madness over Reyes. What had he done, anyways? What could one man have done to make such a sweet, innocent soul turn so hostile. Or...was Reaper right all along? Was Angela never the angel everyone thought she was, just like Reaper had said? Genji's mind had told him to throw the book away and run, or to turn this in to Winston and have Mercy arrested...would anyone believe him if he did? Despite all those thoughts, he decided to read on.

 **Thursday, 1:00AM, April 7th.**

 **I had done it. I had finally killed Reyes. And with some help from comrades, I managed to convince everyone of a cover story. It was the perfect revenge. The murder was symphony of muffled up screams of pain, as well as the sound of flesh being ripped open and blood spurting everywhere. The sight of the murder was nothing to scoff at either. Gorgeous explosions of crimson erupted from Reyes's abdomen as I had sunk the knife in his heart once...twice...thrice...and so on. The murder was easy to cover up, I had burned all the evidence except for the body; the body was so much fun to operate on.**

Genji had almost vomited from the level of detail as Mercy had described the operation in the next few paragraphs. The medic was so hellbent on making Reyes's rebirth as horrible an experience as possible, and she had poured extra precaution into making sure he couldn't die in his second life. To give someone- a fellow human being- a fate of never-ending, excruciating pain and misery to which he was incapable of escaping from was a fate worse than death.

 **Wednesday, 5:50PM, March 1st.**

 **No, no, no, NO. I had messed up badly. The operation itself was a success, but I forgot to erase his memories. Reyes knows, he knows what I had done. Luckily for me, no one believed him, neither did anyone recognize him. I blamed his state of being on the account that my tools weren't advanced enough to revive a dead body, even though I could revive anything quite easily. I should've been more careful, thankfully for me he's going through too much agonizing pain to enact a revenge plan; later on I have to start being hyper-aware of my surroundings, to make sure he doesn't succeed in killing me.**

Before Genji had been able to continue reading, he heard the creaking of a rusty door opening. Genji's blood ran cold and his heart skipped a beat. Never in his life had he been more terrified than this moment right here. "Genji, what are you doing under my bed?" he heard the once sweet, innocent voice ask, "N-nothing, doctor Ziegler, I was just...hiding from...my brother. I had gotten into an argument with him and he's very mad," Genji replied nervously. Trying to get rid of any evidence that he was reading the journal. Angela laughed a laugh that Genji used to think was adorable, now it sent shivers down his spine.

"Well then, I'm pretty sure there's no need to hide in my room for that. I can help you solve the dispute if you want me," Angela said and Genji shook his head almost immediately. "No, no, it's fine. We can solve this on our own just fine," Genji lied as he scrambled to get out of the room. One final goodbye to the doctor and he was out of there faster than ever before. Closing the door to her room, he had taken deep breaths as his heart beat fast out of sheer terror. That was when he had realised that he had forgotten to take the book with him. He would have to get it first thing tomorrow.

The next day, Genji had successfully snuck into Angela's room while she was out on a mission. Reaching under the bed, instead of finding a book, he found a note.

 **I burned the book, something I should've done long ago. Go ahead, tell them, no one will believe you. Let's hope you don't get injured next mission.**

 **~love, Angela Ziegler 3**


End file.
